


Check And Mate

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [22]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much has happened since Helen returned to her old life, she finds some things need to be addressed, like punishing a cheeky Head of House. (set after s4 Untouchable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: bondage, spanking, graphic sex

“You're staring at my ring, again, Dec.” Elizabeth fingered the thick gold chain between her breasts. “Are you angry that I agreed to Helen's proposal?”

Declan eyes met hers, “Who says I'm not admiring the gold against your tits, luv?” He cupped her breasts and placed a kiss on each of the nipples. 

Elizabeth snorted. “My breasts aren't that good. They aren't perky enough. And you dodged the question of whether or not you're angry.”

“I'm not angry with you, 'Lizabeth. I know how much you love Helen Magnus.” He sounded defeated, or resigned. 

So he was angry at Helen then, Elizabeth frowned. Great. “I don't think she really planned to propose that day. It just happened. I'm sure she would have preferred to get with you and plan the rest of my life out for me before she proposed.” No, she wasn't chaffing under their need to plan everything out to the last detail. Ha. Her life could almost run without any input from her at all. 

There was a gleam in Declan's eye as he pulled her on top of him. “Not to worry. I'm not going to give you up without a fight.”

Beth settled herself over him and rested her cheek over Declan's heart. “It doesn't change anything. Not with you and me. I love you as much as Helen. I can't imagine life without either of you. I don't really expect the proposal was more than just staking a public claim on me for people to see and stay away.”

“Magnus and I are going to have words tomorrow after the budget conference.”

Elizabeth groaned, “Oh, Dec, please don't fight. She'll kick your ass in a fight.”

“Oh, I see, you don't think I can beat Magnus at her own game? Just watch me.”

Beth sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to watch him do anything. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“So basically, you've cut the entire bloody network off from all sources of funding from the governments of this planet?” They were sitting across the desk from each other in Helen's office and discussing the information Helen had just presented to all the Heads of House. 

Magnus nodded, “I did, yes.”

Declan's eyes narrowed, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. “How do you expect to pay for food and lights and...”

Magnus interrupted his rant, “I'm investigating alternative funding options. All of the traditional asset accounts have been frozen and emptied already.”

“They haven't touched any of our accounts.” By 'our' he meant the accounts James Watson used. 

Helen nodded, “And they can't. James was too clever with his finances for that. He was able to create independent income streams for both the UK and New York Sanctuaries. You're safe from the storm, as is Edward. The rest of the Sanctuaries are going to need to fend for themselves a bit or go under. I would never have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary.”

“What'll happen to the residents?”

Helen sipped her tea and sighed, preparing the talking points in her head. When she was ready to outline her plan to her friend and staunchest ally, she began, “The research stations will close first. Those don't have many residents. If Sanctuaries need to close, and many will before the year is out, we move the residents to the nearest facility that can accommodate them.” 

“I've got room for two or three large residents. If I need beds, James owned a couple of safe houses in other parts of England and Wales.”

Helen smiled and dipped her head, “Any space you can make will be greatly appreciated, Declan.”

“What of Old City? You don't seem to be having financial issues, judging by the size of the diamond hanging round 'Lizabeth's neck.”

The tone of his voice, how it turned the casual comment into something razor edged, was a bit of a jolt for Helen. He sounded bitter, angry, and he had every right to be. She'd gone back on their arrangement and proposed with no warning. He wouldn't understand that she'd been waiting 113 years to get back to Elizabeth and the life she wanted to build with her, couldn't know how badly she'd missed that young woman. “We'll manage with some belt tightening, I think.” 

Helen stood and removed the desk from between them, the usual signal their meeting was over. They were moving into personal territory, now. 

Declan was gathering his paperwork into their tidy, neatly labeled folders, not paying attention to her now that the Sanctuary business was concluded. He'd left her reply alone. 

The one shot had been enough for an opening salvo in what Helen feared would turn into a war if she couldn't defuse the situation here and now. “This wasn't the time-line I envisioned for proposing, I planned to wait a while longer, but there were extenuating circumstances. A former Domme of Elizabeth's at the club was trying to hurt her, or maybe shame her, proposing publicly put her off limits and out of the woman's reach.” 

Declan's only response was a derisive snort. He was looking at his tablet screen and not at her; checking emails and texts for the last few hours. Helen didn't doubt there would be some, but it was a way to put off his side of the 'discussion' until she'd talked herself out and then he would pounce and cut her to ribbons with her own words. It was a classic James approach, but it wouldn't work. Helen now had an additional hundred years of practice at beating James in an argument, and they'd had some big ones this time around. 

Helen decided to handle Declan the way she would James, so she approached him and scooped the tablet out of his hands. The man couldn't ignore her now. 

His scowl was challenging; Declan hadn't like that, at all, but she gained his undivided attention. She watched as the layers of cool calm, of hard fought for control over his emotions, cracked to reveal the white hot anger simmering beneath the surface. His glare was very nearly lethal. 

“It wasn't my intention to propose without speaking to you first, Declan, and for that I am sorry. It must have been a shock.”

Her apology went over like a load of bricks. “Shock? Felt more like a betrayal,” Declan huffed. He carded fingers in his hair, and it was a tell he only had when he was truly upset about something. “I thought we'd agreed to sharing, and it was working well enough for Elizabeth, so what changed? Why did you go behind my back and ask her to marry you? It would have been sporting to give me some warning... Did the near death experience in Praxis change your priorities? ”

Helen's eyes widened. Had he and Will spoken? She'd told Will not to discuss the time travel with anyone, yet. On the defensive, Helen said, “Praxis didn't have anything to do with it.”

The fact that he scored a point didn't go unnoticed, “And while we're on the subject of Praxis, how did you manage to survive the explosions from the calderas? I can't get an answer from Will or Henry. Is this Big Bertha all over again?”

Declan turned and Helen had to take a step back as he got into her personal space, crowding her, his voice was low and gravelly, “The only way you survived Praxis is if you weren't anywhere near Hollow Earth at the time of the explosions or the bombing after by SCUI.” He was like a wild dog on the scent of a pot roast, and not about to leave off until he had what he wanted. “What happened, Helen?” 

They were chest to chest in the middle of the expensive rug. Helen smiled, tipping her head to the side, he never called her by her name; it was a sign of his desperation. “I wasn't in Hollow Earth when the explosions destroyed the calderas, or after,” she admitted. 

“So where the bloody hell were you?” Declan's voice raised in anger for the first time, but it wasn't the kind of anger Helen was expecting and got from Will if he was left out of the loop. Declan's anger was masking fear, the fear was clear in his eyes. It meant he cared what happened to her and not just for 'Lizabeth's sake; but then Helen already knew Declan cared. They'd bonded while sharing Elizabeth's heart. Under other circumstances, she would have kissed that fear away, but desperate, scared people tended to lash out at the people they loved. Turning this tension into something sexual wouldn't resolve the issue at hand. 

How Declan managed to loom over her when they were nearly the same height was an interesting exercise in body language. “I've saved your ass enough times, I've earned the right to know what's going on.” 

“I appreciate the saving, but there really is nothing to tell.”

The sound Declan made was somewhere between disbelief and frustration. “Is that so?” 

“Yes.”

“That's your story and you're sticking to it?” 

“It's not a story, it's...”

“Lies. Bloody lies. You aren't the only one who's learned a thing or two from James Watson. I know how to spot a lie.” 

Declan advanced on Helen and she had the fleeting urge to toss something at his head and escape her office through the side door. Instead, she stood her ground and soon found herself backed into a wall and pinned there by Declan's body. 

“I got an email today. It was sent on a time delay from the old account James and I used for internal house business. I'd forgotten to close it.” His breath was hot and moist against her cheek, distracting. “I've got information from the old man regarding your odd behavior recently and your... secrets.” 

He stepped back and gave Helen room to breathe. She took the opportunity to get around him and into the clear, but her back was to him for a moment too long, and Helen felt herself bring grabbed and lifted and swung around until she was face down over her own desk with Declan's hand on the back of her neck and one of her arms twisted up behind her and held fast. “What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Declan?” she snarled at him. He'd completely surprised her by getting physical, she'd not even considered the possibility from him.

“I have my orders, direct from James Watson himself. I've always been good at blindly following orders, as you well know...” Declan let her neck go and used the free hand to smack Helen's ass. Hard. “That.” Smack. “Is.” Smack. “For.” Smack. “Hiding things.” Smack. “From me.” Smack. “And.” Smack. “This.” Smack. “Is.” Smack. “For.” Smack. “Elizabeth.” Smack. 

Through clenched teeth, Helen demanded, “Are you quite through?” 

Declan was breathing as heavily as she was. “Are you quite sure you want to use that tone with me when I've got the upper hand?” He smacked her ass, again, to illustrate his point. 

“That won't be the case forever.”

The bastard had the nerve to chuckle. “Not a bad view from this angle. Maybe I'll keep you like this until Will returns from his pick-up.”

“Bloody hell. You are such a... a man.” Declan did let her up without her having to kick him in the scrotum, and he was smart to get some distance between them while Helen was rearranging her clothes. Her hair was still wild from the tussle and she pushed it back from her face impatiently. “What exactly did James say?”

“He said you were sent back in time to 1898 by a time machine built by Adam Worth in cave near Praxis and spent the last 100+ years making his life more complicated than it had a right to be until it was time to resume your life.”

Helen gaped. “How dare he meddle in my affairs?” she huffed. “Is that all he said?”

Declan smirked at her, “No.” 

Her blood ran cold. James wouldn't have told Declan about her secret work. He just wouldn't have. Would he? Then it hit her, Declan had turned the tables on her, again, and now he was the one with information she felt she should have. 

Another point to him. “I'd like to see the email.”

“No.” Cheeky bastard. 

“How can you be certain it was from him and not just a prank?”

Declan considered that. “Well, the part about throwing you down on your desk and spanking you was spot on and worked out well enough.”

“My God.” Helen couldn't believe her ears. “That bastard... The cheek!”

“They are nice cheeks, both of them,” Declan chided. He was perched on the arm of the couch, arms crossed and looking entirely too smug and pleased with himself. Clearly spanking her made him feel better, at least temporarily. 

Helen was going to have to hurt him. Or she was going to make him fuck her until she screamed. Declan was one of the few men she'd found who could make her scream, and whose face she would still want to see again after. That was something she needed to examine later, in the privacy of her bedroom after she sent him back to London. 

There were more pressing matters to attend to. The bloody bastard had spanked her! How dare he? “Don't think you're getting away with that.”

Declan shrugged, “I just did.” 

They eyed each other warily, waiting to see who would make the first move. Like a piece in a chess game, Helen strode across the room and blocked Declan's exit route with her body, resting a hip again the doorframe. Her office had two other doors, but this was the closest and most usual exit. There would be nothing she could do if he turned and went for another door, she'd never get there in time to block him a second time, but he didn't look like he was going to do that. 

“What's to keep me from just picking you up and moving you out of my way, guv?”

Helen smiled sweetly, a sentiment she wasn't feeling at the moment. “Attempt to manhandle me, again, and find out.”

Declan turned a slow circle gauging the distance to the other doors and then casually walked over the her couch and sat down, stretching his long legs and putting his feet up on the opposite arm of the sofa from where his head now rested. “Right, then. You have information I want, I have information you want. Neither of us is happy with the other at the moment. It's a stalemate.” He closed his eyes as if in preparation for a nap, and said, “And for the record, I deleted the email from my accounts, and the only hard copy is in my personal safe back in London. Guess the next move is yours...”

Helen supposed the information was safe enough, not likely to be seen by anyone other than Declan, and that was a relief. Still, it rankled. Even from beyond the grave James could meddle and get away with it. And speaking of getting away with it... Declan Macrae wasn't leaving her office until she'd taught him a lesson or two. Of that she was certain. 

 

To Be Concluded In Part 2


	2. Payback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: bondage, graphic sex, anal, toys, kink 
> 
> prompt – curtains/drapes

Helen closed and locked the far two doors and closed the heavy drapes on her window. The room was plunged into shade, if not complete darkness, and the curtain tie-back cord hanging down from it's hook gave Helen just what she needed to deal with Declan. She gathered the cords from both curtains and held them behind her back as she approached the sofa near his feet. 

His eyes were still closed. “Thanks for dimming the lights, your office is too bright for a proper nap.” 

Helen smirked, the bastard knew she was giving them some privacy and it galled her that he was so unconcerned about what she was planning. Did he really think she wouldn't or couldn't make him tell her what she wanted to know? She was sure she could. “I think maybe it's time we had a second lesson in submission.” 

All that earned her was one eye peering at her for about half a second. Insufferable bastard. It wasn't hard to take one of the shiny cords and get it sufficiently knotted around Declan's booted feet without him feeling it. His boots were the thick ones he usually reserved for missions. Once his ankles were tangled enough to be considered passably bound, Helen tipped him off her couch and onto the floor with a satisfying thud and a muttered curse. 

Before Declan could roll, Magnus was straddling him, sitting on his hips. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Now, that's better. Not going to be so cheeky like this are you?” Her hands shackled his wrists and held them on either side of his head.

“And what if I am?” His breath tickled her neck. 

Helen pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, “I'm going to make you sorry for it. And for thinking you could get away with spanking me.”

“Not feeling sorry yet, guv, ” Declan was quick to respond. 

Magnus reached for the hem of his t-shirt and started to drag it up over his belly. He didn't resist, in fact, Declan lifted his arms to facilitate its removal and that was how Helen got the other length of soft cord wound round his wrists. He tried to tug his hands free, but the cord held securely. “Not going anywhere for a while, are you?” 

Magnus made a makeshift gag out of the t-shirt fabric bunched under his chin and tucked it between his teeth. Declan still didn't look worried enough. “Now, you stay put. I need to get a few things from my rooms. I wasn't prepared for an interrogation today.” Helen regained her feet gracefully and strode out with a sway to her hips. The door remained wide open after her. 

Declan was glaring blue death lasers at her back, and Helen loved it. She did do him a favor and turn off the cameras in her office. 

In her room, Helen selected a strap-on and harness from her collection, a leather strap that would serve as a cock restraint, condoms and lube. She also took out a sting of vibrating anal beads as the plan started to form in her head. She would make him hot and bothered, drive him crazy in a dozen different ways, and the only way he would get release was by spilling to contents of the letter from James. 

Helen wrapped up a few other small things into the bundle, like a silk blindfold and beginner nipple clamps. 

Declan would talk. Of that, she had no doubt. The only question that remained was how much work it would take to get him to break.

When she entered her office, Declan was still on the floor looking ridiculous with the shirt in his mouth, but his bound hands were now casually tucked behind his head. It gave her a second's pause, just looking at him. “Making yourself at home, again. Well, that won't last long.” Helen locked the door and proceeded to unbutton her blouse and remove her panty hose and skirt. Her blouse was discarded and she stood between his legs towering over him in her pale pink lace lingerie. She pressed the ball of her right foot lightly against the bulge in his jeans, caressing it, teasing.

The impertinent man growled at her. Growled. Really. 

She set her parcel on the rug next to his chest and started sorting everything out. His eyes followed her hands as she pinched his nipples and applied the little clamps. He didn't give a reaction, and she hadn't expected him to. The man had an impressive pain tolerance. His pleasure tolerance, though, was an exploitable weakness. 

“Dominance and submission isn't just about hitting a person with something. Any fool can pick up a flogger or a belt and redden someone's ass. A dominant takes control of the submissive's body and plays it the way a musician plays an instrument, creates a symphony they can both enjoy...” 

Magnus made short work of the buttons on his fly, her fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers, taking both layers down over his hips and letting his semi-erect cock bounce free. “I think, personally, that things like orgasm denial and genital manipulation are much more effective for exerting dominance over someone. Sensory play is also a favorite of mine.” She tugged the denim all the way down to his ankles and arranged him so his knees were bent up and thighs were spread wide. 

She started by lightly scratching his balls with her nails. Then, simply couldn't resist following her nails with her tongue until she had licked the entire length of his cock. It was now standing at attention and that was perfect for her plans. Taking cock and balls together in one hand, she picked up the cock strap and buckled it around Declan's genitals. He wouldn't lose his erection, now, but neither would he be able to ejaculate when he reached orgasm. 

It was a brilliant, if wicked, plan. He bloody well deserved it.

He watched her as she buckled the harness around her waist and attached a black, rubber dildo into place. She covered it with a condom to make clean up easier, later. “Do you have anything you want to say before I do this?”

Declan's pupils were dilated huge; he wanted this as much as she did. “Not a thing.”

“Right, then. Don't say I didn't warn you.” Magnus applied a small amount of thick lubricating jelly to the tip of the phallus and then lined herself up with Declan's ass and pushed forward until his muscles resisted, then she pulled out and pushed in more forcefully the second time. Declan's breath left him in a rush, and she could see him concentrating on relaxing the muscles of the tight passage. 

The small amount of lube was barely adequate for their needs, but she wanted him to be sitting gingerly for the entire plane ride home. Her own backside was still burning from his spanking, after all. She plowed into him as roughly as she dared. Occasionally, she would pull out completely and ram back in. His grunts gave way to breathy groans as the sensations built, his prostate was taking a pounding, just as she planned. 

The orgasm had Declan bucking his hips wildly, trying to get the strap off without the use of his hands. Magnus smirked and leaned over him. “Oh, dear, was that an orgasm? With the strap in place you wouldn't have been able to ejaculate. I've always wondered what a retrograde ejaculation feels like? Did it feel strange for all the semen to be forced into your bladder?” 

Declan snarled at her, “Take the fucking thing off. Now.”

Magnus nodded, all false sympathy, “Of course.” Helen never withdrew the dildo from his ass as she unfastened the strap and released the man's cock and balls from their captivity. “But I'm far from finished with you. It wasn't painful was it?”

“No.” Declan frowned at her, nonetheless. 

“Excellent. There is one good thing about that sort of orgasm, the recovery time is greatly diminished, you'll find yourself erect again in no time.” To prove her point, she pulled out and made short work of his ankle ropes, boots, socks and finally jeans. When he was naked from the waist down, Magnus pulled his left calf up and over her shoulder until he was practically on his side and then pushed the rubber cock into him at the new angle. “This is going to feel good...”

“I hate you,” Declan complained, because she was right. And his softened penis was already starting to swell again after only a few thrusts. Her fingers stroked his balls, rolling them and squeezing in turns. 

“Now, now. You should have considered this before you decided spanking me was a good idea.” Her smile was wicked and she gripped his cock and started to stroke it, in time to the thrusts. 

He probably could have done something to free himself, but she could see it in his eyes when the pleasure built to a fever pitch a second time. Helen applied pressure to the area behind his balls in the perineum just as his hips tensed and again his ejaculate was forced away from its preferred exit and into the only place it could go, the bladder. 

Declan howled, “Bitch, bitch, bitch.” 

“Really!” Magnus swatted him on the bare ass. “Don't be so ungrateful. I've not been denying your orgasms, just broadening your sexual experiences.” Helen pulled out of him and picked up the vibrating anal beads, holding them so Declan could see them. “You can ejaculate all you want this time, into a condom, of course. I'll not have you making a mess on this rug, I just had it cleaned. I'm interested to see how long it takes for you to become aroused, again.” Magnus pressed the four quarter sized spheres into his ass, and set the vibration on medium. Then, she unfastened her bra and shrugged it off. Declan's traitorous cock hardened as he studied her breasts with narrowed eyes. Her harness and panties came off next, and she rolled the condom over him before sinking onto his cock with a pleased sigh. “I have to say, you do know how to fill a woman up.” Her hips rolled and then she lifted up and sank back down. 

Declan huffed, “fuck.”

“Yes, I quite agree. We haven't fucked good and hard in ages.” She rode him, cupping her breasts teasingly and occasionally using a finger to circle her clitoris. Declan's gaze was feverish and half mad, especially when she smeared some of the juices from her finger onto his lower lip. There was no hesitation in licking her creamy moisture off. He was quite a fan of cunnilingus; she knew from hours of personal experience. 

He lifted his hips up as she slammed down and the angle and friction were perfect. Magnus came in record time with a chorus of moans that had more place in a pornographic internet video than the floor of her office in the middle of the morning. She grabbed the remote and turned the vibrations in Declan's anal beads to maximum. “Now, would be a good time for you to tell me what James said in his email.” She squeezed the base of his cock in threat. 

“I lied. There was no email. I made the whole bloody thing up.” His smirk said he was probably telling her the truth. The manipulative bastard looked pleased with himself. Helen wanted to scream. She picked up the pace on their fucking and rode him as hard as she ever had, tugged the little clamps on his nipples mercilessly, until they came off.

Declan filled the condom with a sharp cry, “oh fuck, yeah, oh fuck... buggering sodding hell.” 

Helen slid off and tugged the condom off when it was full, she wasn't surprised the fluid spurts went on for minutes rather than seconds now that he wasn't being blocked. 

“Damn it, I feel like I'm coming a bloody river.”

“You are. It's fascinating to watch. I've never done that to a man before. I've only ever read about the effects of multiple retrograde ejaculations in medical journals.” She leaned forward and sniffed the semen and then licked some of it off his belly. “I should collect some samples,” she mused. “I'd be interested to know the sperm count...”

Declan sat up, finally having had enough of her toying with him, “Oh, like hell you will.” 

“What makes you think I don't already have semen samples from you?” Helen smirked. “There are plenty of spent condoms lying around after you and Elizabeth visit.”

He gaped at her, eyes wide. “No.”

Helen grinned. “I haven't taken the beads out yet, I'm sure we could bring you to a fourth orgasm. I'd be willing to bet there wouldn't be any ejaculate at all. You'll need a long refractory period. Could be days... or weeks.”

Declan glared, “The hell...”

“I'm sure you'll let me know. I hope you weren't planning to stop in New York on your way home. And I certainly hope this experience will make you think twice about spanking me.” Magnus removed the anal beads and untied Declan's wrists.

There was a mutter from Declan that sounded like a long string of curses and she could make out words like 'vile' and 'evil' and 'bloody'. 

Angry sex was Helen's favorite way to relieve stress, her second was being spanked. 

 

=-=-=-=-=-=

“Have a pleasant flight back to London. I hear the weather's lovely right now.”

Declan blinked once, slowly. Then, the corner of his mouth twitched. He took his tablet from her hands and shouldered his bag, he was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned back. “You're not marrying her. I am. If you don't like it, tough. ”

Helen's answering smile was brittle. “I won't take the proposal or the ring back. I meant it.”

“No, I don't expect you will. All bets are off, mate.” 

“I suppose you're right.”


End file.
